Kid Flash and Kyoko
by Raewolf
Summary: After years of abuse, Kyoko's unkown power breaks loose and the result is unthinkable. She took a human life. Now, as she struggles against Multiple Personality Disorder MPD Kid Flash has to protect her. But could her meeting the Titans, be helpful?


Summary: After years of abuse, Kyoko's powers break loose with an explosion freeing her from such treatment. Now she lives with Kid flash and suffers with Multiple Personalities Disorder. (MPD) Now that the Titans have met her will their presence shake her already unstable existence?

She was sleeping, she knew it, but she couldn't wake up, no matter how hard she tried. _Oh no… please! I'll be good! Please, just, just not again!! _That man's face appeared in her mind's eye, a terrifying thing, and she, all alone and defenseless. Her heart beat quickly. This happened so often that it was becoming a problem.

"KID FLASH!!" She screamed, as a last attempt for help.

"Hmm?" A voice asked outside of her consciousness.

"Wha?" She opened her eyes and found Kid Flash's own staring at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Not unless you get the hell away from me in 3—2—1!" She swung but he was suddenly out of her reach.

"Geez, Kyoko, you scared me, screaming and kicking in your sleep like that." He said touching her cheek fearfully.

"Leave me alone. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." The boy's expression didn't soften.

"I don't know… you've been waking up every night in a cold sweat, screaming about terrible things." She glared at him.

"So I had a nightmare or two, I still don't see what the problem is."

He shook his head, "I dunno." She groaned and got out of bed.

"Whatever, I'm going out for some air." She pushed past her scared friend and walked into the dark, cold night.

She fled; it hurt too much for her to be so close to people. Especially those like Kid Flash. Kyoko wandered the streets of the city to clear her head and to ultimately run away, but it didn't help much, since Cinderblock had escaped and was going off on a rage.

"Titans, GO!" A voice shouted. Five teens sprang into action, attacking the giant monster. Kyoko looked up at it, her mind swirling relentlessly. It fell to the ground, writhing in agony. _Oh no! Not again, I thought I had control over my power. _Kyoko was terrified. "Oi! Girl!" Robin noticed her and gave chase.

"Leave me ALONE!" She tried to get away, but Robin, Mr. Martialartsguy, caught up to her quickly. "Who are you? What did you do? Do you work for Slade?!" He demanded, grabbing her lapel. She only glared at him.

"Don't TOUCH ME!!" She kicked him, and he went flying. She then turned around and ran towards home. Flash could help her. He always helped her. That was why it hurt her so much to be near him, but she wasn't sure that she could make it back before this kid caught her. "KID FLASH!!" She screamed. He was immediately by her side, glaring at Robin.

"What. Have. You. Done?!" He demanded with an utter loathing in his voice. Robin immediately backed off, after all, he knew Kid Flash; he wasn't unreasonable!

"Dude! What's going on?" Beast Boy questioned. (everyone ignored him)

"If Kyoko ever needs me, I will be there. She screamed for my help and you were chasing her. What am I to believe, Robin?!" He stepped in front of the girl, protecting her with his skinny figure. Kyoko shut her eyes for a moment; the conviction of his words stabbed at her like a sword.

Robin held his hands up in defense, "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Yes! I am sure that our Robin did nothing bad!" Cried Starfire. Kid Flash just shook his head, although he knew Robin, they were talking about Kyoko! He would never let anything harm her. Ever. And he would believe her no matter what, no matter who argues against her. She clutched at his suit.

"I—I think I lost control again." She whimpered into his back. Why must I continue crawling back to him? If I continue to do this… it will crush him. She silently and desperately begged herself to just leave him then and there before she blackened his pure soul.

Kid Flash turned his back to the Titans and hugged her hesitantly, would she just brush him off and storm away again? Couldn't she just let him take care of her for once? Well, at least she calls for me, if she really needs it. He sighed into her long, straight black hair. A gloved hand gripped Kid Flash's shoulder, it was Robin.

"Kid Flash, I really didn't do anything to her. You need to believe me." Kid Flash didn't look up at him, but quietly whispered, "I know."

Then he asked Kyoko, "You lost control?"

She nodded, "I—I guess my nightmare upset me more than I thought…" She pointed and Kid Flash turned to see the emancipated Cinderblock.

"Oh yeah… that is definitely terrible." He said in a shaky but teasing tone. She hit him.

"It's not funny!" She shouted. Robin smiled, sensing that the mood had finally lifted.

"Well, if you have a problem with controlling your powers, Raven could teach you control." He offered. Kyoko paled.

"No." She said firmly. She turned and ran. Kid Flash shrugged apologetically to them.

"When she was little, this man, did things to her. The only reason she's still alive is because her power, which then she didn't know she had, exploded." The Titans were all silenced with this new information. After a few minutes, Kyoko reappeared next to Kid Flash.

"Hello, who are you all?" A look of horror crossed Kid Flash's face.

"T-This is Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg." He told her, pointing to each of them in turn, he had a fake smile plastered to his face. Robin was about to ask Kyoko something but the pleading look in Kid Flash's face was enough to shut him up.

"Hey, Kyoko? How about you go back home and I'll meet up with you there?" The changed girl shrugged and walked away, waving cheerfully. As soon as she was out of sight his fake smile disappeared and he rubbed his temples tiredly.

"I'm so sorry for her. She really doesn't mean to, it's just, that all she's been through… she isn't always herself. Sometimes she's other people."


End file.
